dungeoncrusherfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes
We will add here the last patch notes with the known bugs and hidden changes. Version 3.15 (2019 04 01) * Added clan boss guns. * EXPLOIT FIXED: "Rarity banking" no longer works. If attempted, the rarity upgrade is instead applied to a random hero. ** (Unfortunately, not an April Fool's joke.) ** Converted “saved” rarity upgrades to Star Elixirs. * Security and stability update. Version 3.14.12 * Reduced the base number of clan members from 20 to 10 - this affects all clans, old & new. * Replaced 500 (100 draws) pack in Shop with a 2,500 (500 draws) pack for players above level 7000. * Removed the opportunity to spam block-messages in the chat. * Reduced HP of siege bosses. * Added two new siege boss types - 140m and 192m. * Rune siege week is coming ... Hidden changes * League started up on Realm 2. Version 3.14 * Fixed a number of minor UI bugs. * Clan chat boss invites now expire over time and get removed from the chat. * Deleting messages from inbox is now limited by the filter currently selected. * Internal resource management changes needed for future updates. Version 3.13: * Added clan bosses – several more powerful bosses, available to summoner’s clan members only. * Added runes – small artifacts used in the pvp league & sieges. Runes add extra skills to heroes and can be found in a special chest given for participating in sieges. * Added a new realm. Players may create a new profile on the second realm and try to start from scratch. The events, leagues and sieges will be enabled as players develop on the new realm. * Fixed a number of minor visual bugs in the sieges and leagues. Version 3.12: * Up to 3 different decks can be used in sieges * Added a new filter for heroes in mines. * Added many new achievements. Version 3.11: * Added a new weekly event type – boss sieges. This is a cooperative PvE event where players track down bosses and siege them together. For a successful siege players are awarded with new heroes, guild points, mythical spheres and many more. * Introduced “safe” champions league rating points. Rating points that a player scores by the end of a day can’t go lower till the end of a week. * Added a new screen to interact with player’s loot items. * Added status icons to heroes on the battle ground. * Removed the ability to send bottles to clan members. * Added a new loot type – chests. A chest can be opened to collect its contents. Some chests need a key to be opened. Chests can be attached to a message. * Changed rewards for the weekly rating. Less bottles for a clan member, clan owners receive a dedicated reward instead. The reward can be shared with clan members at will of the clan owner. The total value of the clan reward remains unchanged. * Each clan reward type can be received only once per a week. Version 3.10: * Introduced Valor for heroes - a hero with the "Galaxy X" rarity level can be reset to the lowest rarity level in exchange of +20% to all PvP stats. * Added 6 new heroes - Space Judges. New Judges are improved versions of Arbiters with unique PvP skills but with insignificant bonuses to influence, science and rating points. New judges can be obtained from the 800 bottles pack or crafted using Arbiters' shards. * Slightly increased rewards for Weekly Events. * Better rewards for a successful PvP attack. ** Now, you earn 2 to 4 shards after each victory, for Prenax The Deceiver to Soul Eater in the CL5 * Sha, Alchemist and XT-02/6 got new PvP abilities. Version 3.9: * Added mythical spheres which allow creating new space gear (armor, boots, weapons, amulets, etc.) – this in turn allows upgrading heroes beyond the 4th star. * Premium heroes (starting from angels) bring a small number of mythical spheres every day. * Added units. These are special heroes that can be used in the CL to attack opponents. More units = stronger PvP stats. * Added recipes for creating and improving units & several other new recipes. * Added 3 new heroes beyond Seaweeds – Voids. * Added a new totem for the infinity gem. * Added two new score awards to the weekly ratings. * Added mythical spheres to the weekly rating rewards. * The second and the third rating bosses now give more rating points. * GP caps are lowered, Galactic X is now capped at 5500 GPs. * Heroes with GPs over 1825 have been reset to zero – please update your decks. Hidden changes * The evasion of the Weekly Rating Boss lv 3700 is 15%, then 35% x3, 25% x2, 15% and 10% for all the other bosses. It used to be 10%. Version 3.8: * Added a special weekly event “The Dead King” (spans August 13 to August 26). * Altar now sacrifices the maximum possible number of shards. * Simplified collection of space equipment (better drop rate, decreased the number of required ingots for the corresponding recipes) * Changed the base DPS and the cost of the event heroes. * Fixed many minor issues. * Rebalanced the following heroes: ** Kerthroraaz's damage reduced. ** Shale Golem's ability changed. ** Angels’ abilities changed. Hidden changes * All bottle recipes now only yield 1-5 bottles Version 3.7.1 Hidden changes *Loot drop while using time travel drastically reduced. While most items drop just less than before, some other items seem to have virtually zero drop rate now. Particularly gear for the space heroes. *When a hero dies and is resurrected in champions league, it is now invisible for the remainder of the battle Version 3.7 * Added the Infinity Gem – a high level artifact available to players reached lvl 4000+. The gem allows to greatly empower one hero. The power of the gem depends on the progress of collecting heroes starting from Soul Eater and higher. * Battle logs are now visible to everyone. * Fixed the ‘on opening’ ability proc for heroes summoned during a battle. * Added new abilities / minor rebalance of the following heroes: ** Garick, Divine Bard, Na'Ziba & etc. buffers now increase stats by 15% instead of 20%. ** Frozen Elga special ability fixed. ** Brath the Merciless – revives all undead allies (except himself) upon death. ** Helazar, Dead Lord – summons a skeleton bodyguard upon death. ** Dwarf Miner – debuffs a random enemy upon death. ** Kalethah – silences a random enemy. ** Queen of Pain – summons a poisonous spider. ** Griswold – morphs into Grimbeorn ** Brabog – summons 2x goblin assasins. ** Arbiter of Light – buffs random allies. ** Arbiter of Water – silences 2 random enemies. ** Arbiter of Nature – increases the special ability proc chance for 3 random allies. ** Arbiter of Darkness – decreases the special ability proc chance for 3 random enemies. ** Arbiter of Fire – morphs a random ally into a pyromancer. ** Dendi and Karamal the Destroyer – tries to hit the weakes enemy first. ** Imiko and Almmaharret – now heals wounded allies only. Version 3.6 * Greatly improved the UI of the Champions League. * Added a 4-hours defensive shield which may be activated once per day. * Quickly changing the defensive deck to disturb an attacking player now has no effect. * Dead or sent to mines heroes may now be picked for a CL squad. * Rebalanced several heroes: ** Angmarth burns 70% of HP instead of 50%. ** Devour procs less often. ** Frozen Elga procs during the opening stage. ** Lgneath The Wraith revives two heroes instead of one. ** Angels proc chance changed to 100%. ** Drow Fighter and Gormmash got a new abilitiy. ** Garick, Divine Bard, Na'Ziba and other buffers now buff stats by 20%. ** McCliff’s ability power increased. ** Space Warrior’s bonus increased. ** Isolda, Gatekeeper and Sir Zeliek’s defence is now 30%. ** Grimbeorn is now a defender. ** K. Lee Fly’s bonus increased and got hatred against demons and constructions. ** Colossus may now summon Great Colossus. ** Fixed minor mass attack issues (XT-02/6 for ex.). Hidden changes * It now costs s, instead of s, to upgrade hero rarity, starting at Ultra Rare. Previously, the switch to s began with Mythic I. ** Ultra Rare previously cost 250 , now 25 . ** Epic previously cost 500 , now 50 . ** Legendary previously cost 750 , now 100 , for each step. Version 3.5.2 * Fixed the bug with the daily quest icon in the mobile version. * New animations in the new pvp. Version 3.5.1 * Added a new PvP mode. Players may now build a deck consisting of 24 their best heroes and compete against other players in a new weekly competition. * Added a new weekly competiton – The Champions League – with many new prizes including new unique heroes. The competition is an exellent new way to earn more shards of various heroes. * Added an ability to send private messages to other players – please use wisely. * Added a 10 minutes cooldown to the Dark Ritual skill. This cooldown is non-resettable. * Simplified the clan mail screen. * Increased the maximum level of the Spatial Portal from 3000 to 4000. * Clan owners now wear crowns. Hidden changes * You can now grade a hero by 25 and 100. Version 3.4.3 * Fixed the bug with the packs in the shop. Version 3.4.2 * Fixed the bug with the TT and BR. Version 3.4.1 * Added new currency – Shards of the Void. Players can now purchase premium heroes (Whispers, Angels & etc) using the new currency. * New daemons unlocked which can be purchased with the shards as well. * If a second (third, etc) premium hero drops from a pack then an equivalent number of shards of the void is added instead. Useless premium heroes’ shards have been converted to the shards of the void in the inventory. * Fixed a bug with the chat not scrolling automatically to the new chat messages. * Changing the minimum join level of a clan doesn’t lead to a disconnect anymore. Known bugs For some players the TT and BR are not available in the shop anymore. Version 3.4 * Added a dedicated menu for managing mines. * Added new mines beyond level 4000 with greater rewards. New large mines added every 1000 levels after the level 4000 with a bigger reward (more than 2,5 per hour). * Introduced ghost clans: a clan becomes a ghost if the clan leader is not active for more than 2 months. A ghost clan can’t be joined, clan science bonuses become zeroed. If the clan leader comes back ingame, his clan will become active again. * Minimum level to join a clan is now depended on the clan science progress. * Improved clan search & management screens. * Added new heroes (and corresponding recipes) after Necrophagists. * Tuned rating awards: clan awards decreased a bit, personal awards increased instead. Top clan awards require more points now. * Decreased number of hyperspheres needed for some heroes’ recipes. Hidden changes * The drop rate without Drum of Fear has decreased. * The bonus of influence for Ker+ is now displayed correctly. It was 50% instead of 150%. * The visual bug with the last digit is fixed. Version 3.3.1 Known bugs The game disconnects when you try to sac Isolda, Sicri, Kalethah or Nushkilan. Hidden changes * They changed a few things with the Altar and the shard heroes, more details Here. What's new in 3.3: From the official FB page * Added multi-crafting capability. Now you can put items for several recipes and craft everything in one turn. * Fixed bugs with multi-item recipes. * Simplified discovery for recipes with more than 4 ingredients. It is now enough to guess 4 ingredients out of 6 to discover a recipe. (or 3 of 4 ingredients) * Improvement and optimization of crafting UI. * Greatly improved in-game mail UI. * Significantly increased prizes for weekly clan ranking achievements. * Fixed a bug with losing a valuable prize after opening an arena mystical chest if a disconnect or the game reload occurs. * Added new hero shard packs for to the Shop. ** 100 for 25 draws pack becomes available when you reach level 1500. ** 500 for 100 draws pack replaces the 100 pack upon reaching level 3000. * Two completely new science trees added. * Altar grades are now visible. * The Grand Time Travel option added to the Shop. ** 48h Grand Time Travel for 240 becomes available when you reach level 1500. ** 60h Grand Time Travel for 300 replaces the 48h upon reaching level 3000. Known bugs The bug with the multi-item recipes is still present. You can craft a bronze ingot with the sphere of earth recipe, for example. Category:Primary Aspect Category:Terminology